Dealbreaker
by BlueNeutrino
Summary: Aro wants Alec and Jane to attend Hogwarts, and it's rare that Aro doesn't get what he wants.


**A/N: All historical inaccuracies, mistakes and faults in language are my own. I'm afraid I can't write medieval English to save my life, but then, many people probably couldn't read it either. Hence, it's just very formal as opposed to archaic.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter.**

_**Dealbreaker**_

_Kingdom of Alba  
993 AD_

A gale was blowing the day the visitor arrived. It echoed throughout the castle's stone corridors and in the draughty chambers of the unfinished towers, bringing with it heavy rain to bombard the newly laid stone. A shielding charm had been placed on the windows of the castle's few currently inhabited rooms, keeping the rain and wind out while trapping the heat in. Not that the temperature was much of an issue for the visitor, who had made the journey from the south of the Holy Roman Empire in all kinds of weather and been indifferent to all.

The visitor and his host were currently sat in the highest room of the castle's first completed tower, the view from the window allowing them to look out over the unfinished turrets and structures that would one day comprise Hogwarts Castle. The visitor gazed over them with interest, his keen red eyes picking out detail even through the blurring sheets of rain. Meanwhile, his host surveyed him politely but coolly from across the room, her hands folded in her lap and her back straight against the oak high-backed chair. "My greetings to you, Aro," she said in a tone that was civil but none too warm. "My associates apologise for their absence, but they must supervise the castle's construction. How may I be of assistance to you?"

Aro settled his gaze upon her with a penetrating stare, the likes of which would have caused lesser women to wither. "My dear Lady Rowena," he greeted, "It is a pleasure to meet you at last. Word has travelled to Volterra of yours and your colleagues' endeavours, and I must express my admiration for your undertakings."

Rowena narrowed her eyes just slightly, although not enough to be noticeable. She was wary of vampires and held the majority of them in distaste, in particular Aro, who she knew by reputation. His presence here made her suspicious. "I thank you for your compliments, Aro, although I must ask what is it that brings you all the way from the Duchy of Tuscia? Surely you are not here to simply bear witness to the construction of a castle in this unforgiving wilderness?"

A smile twitched at the corners of Aro's narrow lips, a dark curve against his pallid skin. "Not merely to witness the castle's construction, no, although I must say I was curious to observe your progress for myself. There are other matters I wish to discuss."

Rowena unfolded her hands then and held out her palms upwards in invitation. "Then name them."

"It is my understanding that upon completion of the castle, you intend to take on students here to educate them in the ways of magic?"

"That is correct."

"I see. A very unique ambition that has never been attempted before," Aro said, scarlet eyes widening a little as his dark eyebrows arched upwards. "In that case, I wish to discuss with you the possibility of two children of my own attending your school."

Rowena's brown eyes narrowed further, this time noticeably so, but Aro didn't react. She folded her hands again, allowing her right to hover by the wand suspended in a loop from the narrow leather belt around her waist. "These children…vampires?"

Aro nodded, almost seeming to smirk at her. "Naturally."

She pursed her lips. "How old?"

"A century now, although in effect still children of the age I understand you are prepared to teach. Jane and Alec are their names."

The witch tilted her chin upwards, her gaze hardening. "I apologize, Aro, but I'm afraid that will not be possible. Our school is intended for young witches and wizards, not vampires."

Red eyes flashed in displeasure as Aro leaned towards her, his tone becoming more insistent. "I understand that, my lady, I assure you, but both children displayed the beginnings of magical talent long before they were turned. I wish for them to be able to cultivate and hone their skills in the best environment possible. If they could be tutored by four of the greatest witches and wizards of our age, I and my coven would be greatly indebted to you."

"I would not wish for you to be indebted to us," Rowena replied firmly. Vampires were not to be allowed into the school. That much she insisted upon, and especially not one of Aro's ilk, whose reputation was none too favourable aong wizards. "You must understand, Aro, this school is intended not just as a place of learning, but also a sanctuary for those young witches and wizards suffering persecution in the Christian Anglo-Saxon kingdoms. It would be little sanctuary if we risked the safety of our students by allowing vampires to attend."

Aro seemed greatly displeased now, almost angry, but Rowena held her ground. His lips twitched and retracted slightly over his stark white teeth before he spoke again. "You have my guarantee that no harm will come to your other students as a result of Jane and Alec's attendance. I assure that both have excellent self-control when it is required."

That was hardly reassuring. "Be that as it may, I and my co-founders have made our vision for this school clear," Rowena replied bluntly. "We cannot accept adolescent vampires."

Aro's nostrils flared. It wasn't often that he was defied like this, and even less often that he was defied by somebody too powerful or influential for him to do anything about it. For the sake of relations between the wizarding and vampire worlds, there was little he could do to force her to agree. "Then perhaps an arrangement could be made for private tuition? Or perhaps I could discuss this with another of your co-founders?"

There was a hint of an insult in his tone, an insinuation that she was lesser than her three colleagues, but Rowena remained unfazed by it. "By all means, Aro. If you wish to do so that is your prerogative, although I must assure you that this is something upon which we have already agreed. If you are so dissatisfied, then you have as many years as necessary to make alternative arrangements for your children. Our students will only have one lifetime." She stood up then, smoothing down the fabric of her blue woollen gown so that her hand hovered not-so-subtly by her wand. "Now, if you'll excuse me Aro, I'm sure you can understand that this weather is presenting us with some difficulties with construction, and it is important I get back to charming the stonework against it. If you wish to stay with us a little while longer, then our guest wing is mostly finished, but it can be somewhat draughty and wet when the elements get in."

She said it almost as a challenge, and Aro's eyes narrowed to red slits as he rose to match her, but he knew he was unlikely to get what he wanted. "I thank you for your invitation and your hospitality, my lady, but that won't be necessary," he replied coolly. "I must be on my way soon. I believe there are some wizards in the east who may be more receptive to my requests. I shall begin my journey tonight."

If the implications of a rival had been an attempt to change her mind, it failed. "Then I wish you good luck," she said simply. "I thank you for your visit, Aro. It was a pleasure to meet you at last."

"Likewise, my Lady Ravenclaw," he replied just as insincerely. "I do not wish to distract you any longer, so I shall show myself out. An unfinished castle is easy to navigate."

She ignored the sneer in his voice as he began to descend the steps leading out of the tower with a dramatic swish of his riding cloak. A frown of distaste settled on her features as she considered how to relay this visit to the others, and contemplated that one of the next things they should do to the castle would be to enchant it with vampire wards.


End file.
